


Jack's First (Non-Stressful) Hockey Game

by harvroth



Series: Milestones of Bob and Alicia Zimmermann [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bob Scores A Hattrick, F/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Toddler Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: Alicia watches with a grin as her own little penguin waddles unsteadily in his Penguins beanie and "Papa" jersey (he's not much of a confident walker yet but Alicia knows that as soon as she lets Bob put him in a pair of skates he'll be more confident on the ice than on solid ground, just like his own father).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. This is probably super messy because it was 4am and I was having a bit of a meltdown, and I've only read it once so there's more than likely going to mistakes in there.  
> So yeah this is probably not the greatest, I'm just trying to build the Alicia/Bob fanfic count up, and a not great one's better than none right?

**Monday, 16th of December 1991**

It has been too long since Alicia's been to a hockey game that did not reduce her to a big bag of stress and anxiety like the playoffs had (she was not convinced the Stanley Cup was worth it when she had to watch her husband get checked into the boards more than usual and harder than usual with a grumpy teething one year old on her hip). Except today was a regular season game so there wasn't as much at stake, (though she was sure Bob would get into at least one fight), and Jack was 17 months old and tended to be more enthralled with what was in front of him than what was growing in his mouth.

Walking down the aisle to her usual seat feels surprisingly like coming home, the smell of ice comforts her because it's what Bob smells like more often than out, and the buzz of excited voices is nice. Not to mention she gets to sit with a few of the WAGs that have grown to be her best friends, it's also good to have a gossip while they sit and watch their partners kick ass.

All in all it's kind of hard to believe how much she thoroughly disliked ice hockey before she met Bob.

Alicia watches with a grin as her own little penguin waddles unsteadily in his Penguins beanie and "Papa" jersey (he's not much of a confident walker yet but Alicia knows that as soon as she lets Bob put him in a pair of skates he'll be more confident on the ice than on solid ground, just like his own father).

Alicia reaches their seats just as Jack wobbles and loses his balance a few steps ahead, dropping to the floor with a huff and a pout. After looking around for his mum, he heaves himself up and waddles back to her, his hands grabbing at her thighs to pull himself up.

"Ready to see papa do his stuff on the ice?" Alicia smiles into Jack's slowly growing head of hair, kissing his forehead as she pulls him up.

"Papa?" Jack looks around excitedly at the mention of his papa, always ready for some dad love after hours of his mum.

"Not yet, baby, soon." After a little while longer of searching without success Jack sighs and falls back on Alicia's knee, his attention quickly being stolen by the zambonis on the ice as he squeezes his fingers around Alicia's on his lap. Alicia squeezes back and kisses the crown of his head, admittedly taking a great sniff of his hair that smells bizarrely like ice and watermelon and baby lotion. The loveliest smell that had blessed her nose.

It's not long later, when Jack's found entertainment in Alicia's hair, the other wives arrive, a lot of them greeting her with awkward hugs and kisses on her cheek as if they didn't meet last week for lunch.

"Good to have you back at the games, lady, we've missed your constant swooning over that number 1," Diana, the heavily pregnant wife of the goalie, grins taking a seat next to her in a way that makes Alicia so glad she's only got one child.

"Yeah, well he can't be without his number one fans for too long otherwise his ego will deflate I'm sure," Alicia winks. Bob is pretty arrogant on the ice but he's one of the best ever to grace it and some may argue that he has the right to be cocky. Alicia's not one to argue that because it gets him into so many fights that she doesn't appreciate watching. Diana laughs and leans back, rubbing the bump that is far smaller than Jack ever was at 6 months. Maybe if he'd have been smaller, she wouldn't be put so off having another baby. Of course Jack is the most precious thing on earth and she would do it all again for him, but she's quite happy giving all her love to the two Zimmermann men she already has.

By the time the players skate on to the ice for the first face off, Alicia is so excited. She hadn't realised how excited she was. The last regular season game she'd been to had been when she was 8 months pregnant and that was nearly 19 months ago, nearly 2 years! It seems insane that she really hadn't had the time or the energy to attend any games for that long. She really couldn't wait to see her talented and most beautiful husband on the ice.

Jack's clearly excited too as the commentators announce the players, the spot light following each one, he's up on his feet on her thighs and trying his very hardest to lean forward, so much that Alicia has to wind her arms around him to keep him steady.

"Papa, papa, papa." He chants, bouncing and although Alicia can't actually see the rink very well, and when she does get a glimpse she gets elbowed in the face, Jack's excitement makes her heart squeeze. He'll more than likely fall asleep halfway through after refusing to nap earlier in the day, but it gives her so much joy to see him so excited.

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

Alicia's right. Jack does start to get sleepy, during the start of the second period. Sooner than she expected, but she's not surprised as Jack had spent the whole first period alternating between bouncing on her legs or running down the aisle to shout "papa!" at several people.

She didn't blame him either, considering Bob had scored two goals in the first ten minutes and a further two assists, Alicia could very happily follow Jack and shout her husband's name. It has been far too long since she'd seen him score in person and it always filled her with pride and love and she couldn't get enough of it.

Although, at one point, Bob had been checked into the boards a little too hard, Alicia had had to hold her breath until he, of course, got straight back up and punched someone in the face. Luckily Jack had been preoccupied by flirting with one of the other wives, giving her his best fluttery eyelashes and angelic face he did so well, so he didn't see his dad lose his gloves.

It was when he'd spent first intermission crying because he couldn't see his papa anymore that she knew he was getting tired and it was only a matter of time before he was asleep on her. It took 5 minutes of the second period of more tear stained face cheering for his dad before he'd caved, though he'd spent roughly 3 minutes trying to fight his fluttering eye lids. It took no time at all after that for him to manoeuvre himself so he was draped over Alicia's lap, his head in the crook of her arm, his face burrowed under her chest.

She couldn't help but stare at him for a few as she stroked his super chubby cheek and twirled her fingers through his darkening hair, until she heard the all to familiar "Scored by Bad Bob Zimmermann!" Through the speakers and she did well not to jump up and cheer for her husband's first hat trick of the season. Five points in two periods. That was her man

_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_ The next two periods pass relatively unventful for a hockey game, though Bob got into another fight and the Bruins scored a power play goal, to be followed with a gorgeous Pens goal. The Penguins stay on top, and confidently, for the whole game, Bruins struggling to catch up.

Jack stays fast asleep on Alicia right until the last minute, the clock counting down from 60 seconds, his big blue eyes blinking blearily. Alicia loves watching him wake up because it's so gradual, once his eyes opens he lays staring at whatever's above him for nearly 5 minutes, unmoving as if he's considering whether today is a day worth waking up for. It's not until the end of the game is announced that he comes to and looks at Alicia and gives her the biggest grin, before sitting up.

"Papa?" He asks, climbing to his knees and looking round again.

"Soon, my darling," she says hoping that the media won't take too long interviewing him. Hopefully if they take a slow wander around once the aisles have cleared he'll have been interviewed and showered and dress. Well, he sure will be if she lets Jack use his own feet.

"Please can you call Frankie to come carry me," Diana huffs next to her, holding on to her bump.

Alicia laughs, "girl, I don't envy you at all."

"You don't want any more children?" Diana asks, looking at her between both of them saying their goodbyes to the other families.

Alicia shrugs, "not really? I always wanted 2 or 3 but then I got pregnant and the whole pregnancy was hell, and don't get me wrong I'd do it again for Jack, but I've got my one baby and I'm happy. More attention for him. I know Bob would like more but we're both too in love with Jack to really think about it, I guess."

"And, you got your boy to carry on the NHL legend legacy."

Alicia laughs but she makes sure to say, "yes but we'll love him just as much if he doesn't like hockey."

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

It takes roughly 25 minutes for Alicia and Jack to get outside the locker rooms due to Jack tumbling to the ground approximately 300 times, but still stubborn enough to refuse any help but one hand. By the time they get there, Bob is just leaving the locker room, dressed in a navy suit, his hair wet and floppy from a shower as he pulls a black beanie over it, laughing to something one of the As is saying.

Alicia has little time to swoon as Jack whoops and pulls himself from her hand to race towards him, catching his attention, miraculously not tripping over. Bob laughs delightedly as he scoops his mini me and kisses him on the forehead.

"Just when I thought my evening couldn't get any better," he says, looking up at Alicia, his brown eyes all twinkly and happy.

"Hi," she grins back as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close, going for a kiss.

"Well that wasn't a bad game to come back to."

"Yeah? You enjoyed it?"

"I did. You never fail to impress me," she winks before giving his hockey ass a quick tap and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get this far well done it can't be too dreadful right. Also, please please please send me some lil Bob/Alicia prompts/milestones I'm in a pretty uninspired mood at the minute but I desperately need things to distract me. I promise I'll do better writing than this I just wanted to get it posted in case someone wanted to read it.  
> (my tumblr is claycro come find me and send me things and talk to me)


End file.
